Uma Tarde de Primavera
by Dani Lupin
Summary: Foi numa bela tarde... Sol, chuva, primavera, arco-íris... Cheiro de terra molhada, uma briga, um beijo, um amor eterno, como o orvalho da manha, como a lua da noite... Como um sonho, um sonho real.


    Uma Tarde de Primavera 

**Sinopse:** Foi numa bela tarde... Sol, chuva, primavera, arco-íris... Cheiro de terra molhada, uma briga, um beijo, um amor eterno, como o orvalho da manha, como a lua da noite... Como um sonho, um sonho real.

**Nota da Autora: **_Definitivamente uma tentativa de short fic TP/LE, bem pequenininha mesmo, mas uma inspiração veio não sei da onde e fiquei morrendo de vontade de escreve-la! Espero que gostem! Beijos..._

- Muito obrigado Evans! – resmungou Sirius Black antes que a ruiva saísse do saguão de entrada com algumas lágrimas.

- Almofadinhas! Deixa ela. A culpa foi minha. – resmungou um garoto que aparentava ter uns dezessete anos. Ele que até então estava sentado no chão levantou-se. – Eu não devia ter pregado aquela peça no Ranhoso.

- O quê?? – exclamaram em uníssono Sirius e Pedro.

- Não na frente dela. – acrescentou Tiago com um sorriso maroto. Remo Lupin olhava-o encostado em um pilar. – Qual o problema, Aluado?

- Nada, apenas que... Você vai continuar com isso, Tiago? – indagou com a voz fraca, e não era apenas a sua voz que estava fraca. 

- O que quer dizer? Que eu desista dela? Nunca! 

- Tiago... – começou Remo, usando o nome do garoto e não o apelido, aquilo era sério, então. - Ela deixou bem claro que não te suporta e que não vai sair com você nunca. Porque teima em sofrer? – perguntou referindo-se aos soluços que Tiago deixou escapar noite passada.

- Simples, meu amigo, eu a amo. – disse bobo olhando para o horizonte.

- É e esse amor custou sua visita a Hogsmeade hoje! – exclamou Sirius extremamente aborrecido, Pedro concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim... – disse abaixando a cabeça. Deveria mesmo desistir? Principalmente agora que tinha tanta certeza... 

Os marotos nada disseram, foram tomar café da manha. 

Era um belo dia de primavera... O sol estava radiante, o que prometia ser um dia bem divertido em Hogsmeade. Os alunos sentados em suas respectivas mesas estavam animados conversando sobre a visita ao povoado, o que iriam comprar, aonde iriam primeiro... Todos os alunos na maior agitação, menos quatro garotos sentados na ponta da mesa da Grifinória. Eram eles, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew e Tiago Potter... Black lançava olhares faiscantes à Lílian Evans, monitora-chefe da Grifinória, alguém que também não estava muito animada com a visita, afinal como monitora-chefe possuía muitas obrigações e não tinha mais tempo para ir ao povoado, além do mais a garota estava melancólica demais para se enfiar no Três Vassouras ou na Dedosdemel. 

Comia uma torrada com geléia de morango, enquanto admirava o nada. Seus olhos verdes amendoados estavam perdidos num rosto, num rosto que sorria para ela, mostrando seu pomo de ouro, um rosto que desarrumava seu cabelo, um rosto com lindos olhos cor chocolate que brilhavam... Ela balançou a cabeça e mordiscou outro pedaço da torrada. Seus olhos mais uma vez se perderam nas lembranças, no nada, nos sonhos, nos pesadelos... Se perderam nele.

- Evans? – perguntou uma voz cuidadosa, parecia ligeiramente preocupada. Lílian sobressaltou-se. 

- Po-Potter... O-o que você quer? – perguntou voltando ao seu normal estado ranzinza, pelo menos quando se tratava de Tiago Potter.

- Bem, todos os alunos já estão embarcando nas carruagens, e antes que você vá, eu queria saber com quem devo falar sobre a minha detenção. – ele parecia escolher muito, bem as palavras.

- Eu não vou, Potter. E sou eu quem vai decidir a sua detenção, já que a professora McGonagall está indo a Hogsmeade também, e eu não gostaria de incomodar os outros professores. – disse receosa. O garoto sorriu. Ela se derreteu.

- Hum, certo. Então o que eu devo fazer? – perguntou apoiando a mão na mesa, levemente encostado, ele não tinha idéia de quanto aquilo era tentador.

- Vo-você vai ter que – ela pensou um pouco, tentando se concentrar na detenção e não quanto aquele garoto a enlouquecia. – vai ter que limpar o salão comunal da Grifinória. – Tiago sorriu, aquilo seria moleza. – e sem magia. – seu sorriso murchou.

- Ah, certo... Então você vai ter que ficar de olho em mim, han? Eu posso sem querer usar magia... – disse passando a varinha por entre os dedos. Lílian a pegou com agilidade e guardou em suas vestes.

- Acho que não mais, meu caro Potter. – resmungou com um sorriso torto. Antes de rumar para a torre da Grifinória, Tiago se abaixou e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela:

- Pelo menos ela vai ficar com seu perfume...

Ele não olhou para trás, graças à Deus, pois sentada jazia uma Lílian realmente vermelha. 

Lily terminou seu café, pegou seu livro de Transfiguração e os relatórios que tinha que fazer sobre a monitoria e rumou em direção aos jardins, seria muito mais produtivo ao ar livre, pensou.

                                                      **

A garota de cabelos ruivos sorria satisfeita consigo mesma. Já estava praticamente no fim do relatório, logo poderia começar a ler seu livro de Transfiguração, e o melhor, Potter ainda estava na detenção. Até que o dia não estava tão péssimo assim. Pensou recostada a uma árvore de frente para o lago

Foi quando duas mãos tamparam seus olhos e uma voz levemente grossa sussurrou ao seu ouvido "Adivinha quem é, Lily?" . Ótimo, pensou a garota. Realmente, esplêndido! Era só pensar no diabo que ele aparecia! 

- Tire suas mãos de cima de mim, Potter! – disse sibilante, respirando ofegante com proximidade.

- Qual seu problema, Lílian? Porque não me dá uma chance? O diabo não é tão feio quanto o pintam.

- Quem inventou essa frase não conhecia vo... – ela não pode terminar a frase, grossos pingos de chuva caíram do céu e haviam alguns relâmpagos. – Ótimo, só porque o meu dia estava bom. Chuva e Potter, tudo que eu precisava! 

Tiago suspirou desanimado, já esperava por isso. E por mais que aquilo machucasse seu coração, ele não consiga parar de encara-la, enquanto a garota recolhia seus pergaminhos e livros. Ela se levantou. A chuva estava realmente forte e os dois estavam totalmente encharcados, Lily olhou para ele com uma certa pena, Potter estava encostado na árvore com as mãos na cabeça, parecia chorar. Ela balançou a cabeça a fim de fazer aqueles estúpidos pensamentos sumirem. Era Potter. Somente Potter, até parece que ele iria chorar, ainda por... por ela. Um arrepio subiu da ponta dos seus dedos até seu último fio de cabelo quando ela tocou em seu braço levemente, seus olhos se encontraram...

- Você não vem Potter? Vai pegar uma gripe aqui fora. – disse a garota tremendo de frio, um singelo sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Tiago, então ela se preocupava com ele?

- Tudo bem, Lily... Eu não me importo, nada importa mais... – fingiu-se de coitado, abaixando a cabeça por entre os braços cruzados na perna.

- Co-como assim?

- Como assim? Acabou Evans! Cansei! Cansei de sofrer por sua causa, cansei de chorar por você, cansei de ser humilhado! Eu cansei... – ele começou a chorar desesperadamente, e tudo que a garota de olhos cor de esperança queria era abraça-lo e conforta-lo, mas seu orgulho não deixava. 

- Potter... – os olhos dela brilhavam de pena e de um sentimento maior...

- Vá embora, Evans. Me deixe em paz! – ele gritou mostrando o rosto, com olhos vermelhos e inchados, do seu lábio saia sangue, provavelmente ele o mordeu. Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha dela, e uma dor enorme se apoderou de seu coração, ela deixou os livros e pergaminhos caírem no chão e ficou ali estática, olhando para o chocolate dos olhos dele. 

Aquilo surpreendeu Tiago, mas ele continuou a olhar naquele breu verde... Como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sem ter a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo ela se abaixou e sentou ao lado dele,encostada na árvore, Lílian deixou sua cabeça deitar sobre o ombro dele, enquanto ela chorava... Chorava por ser orgulhosa, por odiá-lo, por amá-lo e por ser tão covarde e sentir medo do que sentia, da chama que consumia cada fibra do seu corpo, da sensação de estar no céu que o leve roçar da pele dele causava... Não se passaram muitos minutos até Tiago para de chorar:

- Lily, eu amo você.

Disse com simplicidade, com amor, com paixão, com fogo, com desejo, com desespero, com carinho, com ódio e com o verde dos olhos dela, esperança.

Ele levantou sua cabeça e voltou a encarar aquele chocolate, que ela tava adorava admirar. 

Eles estavam cada vez mais próximos, ela mantinha sua respiração ofegante, receosa... Ele mal esperava pode tocar seus lábios...

Foi quando tudo passou de um simples encontro de olhos, do simples encontro da esperança com o chocolate, foi como estar no céu... Foi voar sem ter asas... Aquilo era o mais próximo do paraíso que ambos jamais estiveram... Foi um encontrar de lábios, o doce com o salgado, o fogo com a água, o mar com o céu... Arrepios percorreram o corpo de ambos, mas seus lábios continuaram unidos, assim como seus corações, unidos por um laço eterno, o amor puro de um lado, um amor intocado, e o ódio que se tornou amor de outro.

Assim como o encontro do sol com a chuva, nasceu um arco-íris...

- Tiago, olhe, é um arco-íris! – disse ao fim do beijo.

- Me chamando pelo primeiro nome? – disse maroto, ela sorriu envergonhada. – Sim, é lindo... Mas não tanto como você. – ela corou. Uma pensamento veio a sua cabeça "O que você está fazendo abraçada ao Potter?" e ela disse mais para si do que para o intruso pensamento.

- Não é o Potter, é o Tiago Potter o garoto que eu amo. – Tiago corou diante daquela revelação.  – Oh, eu não quis dizer... eu só... – ela se deu conta de que havia falado em voz alta.

- Nosso amor é como o arco-íris, nasceu da chuva e do sol.

Ele lhe deu outro beijo e acrescentou ao seu ouvido: _vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Lily, vou te proteger sempre, esperarei para sempre, porque eu amo você._


End file.
